


Blessing In Disguise

by Jld71



Series: Not What I Ordered [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clueless Chad, Explanations, Hopeful Jared, M/M, Misgendering, Phone Call, Uncertain Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared explains things to Chad and his mother.
Series: Not What I Ordered [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844413
Comments: 14
Kudos: 236





	Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Beta: rocketmojo

Getting into his van, Jared sat in the driver’s seat trying to wrap his mind around the events that had just transpired. Jensen Ackles wasn’t female as he had expected. Not only was Jensen not female, but he was also very single and gay. And extremely good-looking. Somehow, he had managed to not only kiss Jensen, twice, he had also let Jensen have the flowers meant for his mother, the flowers Jensen had ordered for himself and he had talked Jensen into spending Valentine’s night with him having dinner at his apartment. Lady Luck had been smiling down on him, and he couldn’t have been happier, or more surprised. Things like this never happened to him. Maybe Chad’s mix-up had been an actual blessing in disguise. Deciding not to question things further, he started the van, pulled out of the parking spot, and started the drive back to his shop. 

Chad looked up from the sports magazine he was leafing through as Jared walked in. Straightening up, he looked at Jared with a smirk on his face. “So, what was Jensen like? Was she - was she well-endowed?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and making a curving motion with his hands over his own chest. When he saw the blush creeping up Jared’s face he tossed his head back and laughed. “What? Did she stick them in your face? Man, what a waste! I should have gone instead of you. At least those bodacious tatas would have been appreciated.”

This time it was Jared who threw his head back and laughed. “Then you would have been sadly mistaken, because Jensen isn’t a she.” He watched as Chad screwed his face up in confusion, only causing him to laugh harder. He could tell just by the look on Chad’s face that he wasn’t putting two and two together to come up with four. “Okay, don’t think too hard. I’ll save you from trying to actually think with your big-boy brain. Jensen is a guy. So, yeah, it would have been a waste for you to go instead of me.”

Finally, it donned on Chad what Jared was actually saying to him. “Wait! What? She was a he? Jensen’s a guy?” Chad inquired, thinking that Jared was screwing with him as a way to get back at him for messing up the orders. 

“Yes, Jensen’s a guy,” Jared confirmed with a nod of his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Chad’s next outburst.

“What the hell kind of name is Jensen, anyway?” Chad grumbled.

“What? It’s a nice name,” Jared countered back, only to hear Chad groan. “What?” 

“You think this Jensen is cute, don’t you?” Chad accused and watched as Jared’s neck, cheeks and the tips of his ears turned pink. “Oh my god! You think he’s cute! You’re crushing on this Jensen dude.” Chad shook his head. “Man, how many times do I have to tell you not to crush on the straight boys? You only end up getting hurt in the end. Then I have to sweep in with gummy bears, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies so you can eat away your sorrow while we watch the Shining for the thousandth time!” Chad uttered in annoyance remembering the last time he had helped his friend get over his crush on some dude. “Which is just weird by the way, wanting to watch a horror movie to get over a broken heart. Shouldn’t it be something like Steel Magnolias or something?”

“Very funny.” Jared pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes at Chad, finding himself wondering again why he was friends with the man.

“I know,” Chad stated with a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at Jared.

“Well, for your information, Jensen is gay, and we’re having dinner together, tonight. So, get your ass out of here so I can lock up,” Jared huffed. 

“You’re what? He’s what?” Chad asked in disbelief.

“You heard me,” Jared hissed as he walked toward Chad, steering him toward the door. The sooner Chad was out of his hair, the sooner he could turn his attention to making the much-needed phone call to his mother and then deal with his dogs before he started preparing dinner for Jensen and himself. The thought of Jensen put a wide smile on his face and made his stomach flip with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see the green-eyed man again.

“How the hell did that happen? Wait!” Chad yelled as Jared corralled him toward the door. “You should thank me. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have met this guy.” 

“You’re right, thank you,” Jared agreed as he grabbed a Gerber Daisy and handed it to Chad.

“What the hell is this for?” Chad asked as he looked at the flower in his hand in confusion. 

“That’s to thank you. It was Jensen’s suggestion to thank you with flowers. Now, get the hell out of here, will you!” Jared growled as he practically pushed Chad through the door, locking it behind him before Chad could try to get back in. He offered Chad a wave and a cheery smile before turning on his heels and disappearing into the back of his store to make sure the backdoor was also locked before making his way upstairs to his apartment. 

Once he reached his door and opened it, he was greeted by two energetic chocolate Labrador retrievers as he made it into his apartment. “Hey, guys, how was your day?” he asked as he knelt and began to scratch the dogs’ heads just between their ears. He had adopted the two dogs as puppies, from a shelter nearly two years ago and couldn’t have been happier to have them in his life. They had filled the void of emptiness after he had broken up with his last boyfriend. He had them to come home to nightly, to dote on, and care for. And he had found that they were great listeners, always agreeing with what he had to say, never arguing with him. “Were you both good when Lily took you for your walk today?” He was met with soft woofs and a few licks to his hands and face as their responses, making him chuckle. 

“Okay, let’s see if Lily left me a note, and then I need to make a phone call.” He made his way over to his refrigerator to check the whiteboard he had hanging on it to see if Lily, his dog walker, had left a note for him. Standing in front of the board, he scanned it and then turned to the dogs, Cooper and Fisher. “Well, this tells me you were both good boys. Do you think you can be good a little longer while I make my phone call?” Again, he was met with a few soft woofs as responses from his dogs. “We’ll see about that. You always promise to be good and then one, if not both of you, gets into trouble.” 

Fishing his cell phone out of his front pocket, he made his way into the living room, followed by the dogs, and sat down on the edge of the couch. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out how to explain the day’s events to his mother. He waited for the dogs to get comfortable as they lay at his feet before dialing his parents’ home phone. 

Pressing the phone to his ear, he listened to it ring, hoping that his mother wouldn’t be too upset about the mixup with the roses or that fact that he wasn’t joining his parents for dinner on Valentine’s Day. Really, he was a grown man and should have put a stop to it, but after ending things with his last boyfriend, the thought of spending Valentine’s Day alone was just too much to bear. But then again, he knew spending that night with his parents was just depressing. They deserved the night to themselves and he really should have been an adult and dealt with the loneliness on his own. His thoughts on the subject were interrupted when he heard his mother’s voice.

“Padalecki residence,” Sherri said as she answered the phone.

“Hi, Mom,” Jared responded as a smile came to his lips just from hearing his mother’s voice. 

“Jared, sweetheart, how are you? Are you calling to tell me you’re running late? It’s fine, no need to worry. I don’t mind pushing dinner out. I’ll just have to make sure your father doesn't sneak any snacks in before that. You know how he is. He thinks I’m not paying attention, but I am. You’d think after how long we’ve been married he’d realize there’s nothing he does that I don’t know about,” she said breathlessly.

Jared couldn’t help but chuckle at his mother. Really, there wasn't much that got past her. It was frightening how she seemed to know things before he or his father had a chance to tell her. It made pulling the wool over her eyes so difficult that he had finally given up when he had tried to sneak out of the house one night in fifth grade so he could meet a friend. They had wanted to see what it was like to be out past their bedtimes. Somehow she had just known and was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, marching him back up to his bedroom, before he could say a word to her, other than that he was sorry. He hoped this was one time he would be able to actually surprise her with his news. “Yeah, about tonight…”

“What is it? Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Sherri asked, worried that Jared might have gotten into an accident while he was out delivering flowers. She knew how crazy Valentine’s Day could be for him, and people were just nuts in general on a good day.

“No, yes?” Jared admitted and then chuckled when he heard his mother’s sharp intake of breath. He realized how it had to have sounded to her. “Let me explain.”

Cutting Jared off, Sherri asked, “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“What? No! Why would you even think that?” Jared asked in an exasperated sounding voice. 

“Because you sound like you’re troubled,” Sherri announced. 

“No, nothing like that.” Jared sighed and looked down at his dogs. Neither moved or acknowledged him, so they were no help at all. “There was a mix-up with a delivery today…”

“Oh, no, what did Chad do now?” Sherri asked in an exasperated voice. She loved that boy like he was her own, but Chad was known to create chaos in his wake. He had been the one to talk Jared into trying to sneak out of the house, and she had never forgotten that. Forgiven them since they were both boys at the time, but she had never forgotten that incident. But Chad had always been a great friend to Jared, being there for her son in a way a parent couldn’t be. 

Jared couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up from within him. Yet again his mother had hit the nail on the head. “Well, he switched the orders, resulting in the flowers meant for you to be delivered to someone else.”

“Dear God, that boy is a menace!” Sherri announced. “He means well, but seriously…”

“I know,” Jared agreed. “He wasn’t paying attention and two dozen long stem roses, which were meant for you, were delivered to another customer. I’m sorry about that. I really wanted you to have flowers on Valentine’s Day,” he admitted as he rubbed his forehead, waiting for his mother’s response, fearing she would be disappointed at not receiving flowers from him this year.

“Jared, don’t worry about that. What I want to know is how you handled this. Is Chad still alive? Are you calling me from jail? Do you need bail money?”

Jared chuckled. “No, I don’t need bail money, but thanks for the offer. Chad is still alive, but just barely. I was ready to kill him, that thought did cross my mind. I had to take the correct delivery to the customer and explain things, hoping they would exchange your flowers for what had been ordered.”

“Let me guess, the delivery was for a woman who refused to make the exchange.” Sherri clucked her tongue at the thought of Jared having to fix this mistake. Her son wasn’t one for confrontation. He was always the one trying to smooth things over, always wanting everyone to be happy. His heart was nearly as big as he was tall, and he didn’t have a mean bone in his body. “How bad was it, sweetheart? I know you had to have done your best to appease the customer. I hope there wasn’t a scene.”

“No, no scene,” Jared confided, at least not the type he was sure his mother was imagining, and then he felt his cheeks beginning to burn when he thought about kissing Jensen. He still couldn’t believe how things had unfolded between himself and Jensen. 

“So, tell me, what happened?” Sherri gently coaxed. 

“Well, turns out that the customer ordered the flowers for himself. Seems his coworkers were giving him a hard time over being alone for Valentine’s Day,” Jared managed to get out before he was interrupted by his mother.

“Him? Did I hear you right? Did you say him?” Sherri asked with interest. This story was shaping up to be an extremely interesting one.

“Yes, Jensen, and he realized that what was delivered was not what he had ordered. He was willing to accept the correct order, I just couldn’t do that to him, embarrass him like that in front of the people he worked with. He just looked so sad,” Jared confided.

“So let me guess, you offered to let him have both orders. You have always had such a kind heart, it’s one of your best qualities,” Sherri gushed.

“Mom,” Jared complained good-naturedly. 

“What? It’s true,” Sherri confirmed. “I wouldn’t lie to you, you know that. And I’m not just saying it because I’m your mother. I know some mothers tell their children whatever they want to hear, but you know I’m not like that. Never have been, and I’m not about to start now.” Sherri paused a moment, before continuing on. “So, how does this story end? Was he at least appreciative of what you were willing to do for him? I hope he places another order with it, it’s the decent thing to do.”

A dimpled smile came to Jared’s face as he listened to his mom speak. His mother was going to be shocked when he told her the outcome. “Yes, he was very appreciative. So much so that he’s having dinner with me tonight.” He heard his mother’s shocked ‘What?’ and chuckled at her reaction. 

“Are you telling me that you have a date for Valentine’s Day?” 

“Yes, I’m having dinner with Jensen. I asked him out for dinner, and he accepted. He’s coming here tonight to have dinner with me,” Jared confirmed smugly, having finally managed to surprise his mother with something she had no clue about.

“Oh my god, I definitely didn’t see that coming. That was not the ending I was expecting,” Sherri admitted. 

“Me, either. I guess Chad’s mix-up worked in my favor.”

“Dear, god, don’t say that around Chad. He’ll be yelling that from the rooftops. He already thinks highly of himself,” Sherri stated, wondering if she was going to have to send Chad flowers herself if this dinner date led to more for her son. “So, dinner…”

“Right, speaking of which, I really should get to it. I’m cooking and I need to take the boys out for their walk, start dinner and then tidy up. The place isn’t dirty, but I want it to look nice; lived in, but orderly. I gotta get going,” Jared rambled into the phone. 

“Sweetheart, take a breath and relax. This Jensen, was it?” she asked and heard Jared’s soft ‘Yes’ in response and then continued on. “He’s going to be nervous as well. Just be yourself, he’s going to love you.”

“Thanks, Mom, but I think love is asking for too much to be expected on a first date. I’ll settle for he likes me enough that he’d be interested in a second date,” Jared admitted. 

“Well, I really don’t think you have anything to worry about. And if for some reason he doesn’t, then he’s either crazy or has questionable taste.” 

Jared rolled his eyes at his mom, despite his mom not being able to see him. She was just being biased, she was his mom after all. He chose not to respond to her comment, asking instead, “So, you’ll explain things to Dad? Tell him why I’m not there?”

“Of course, don’t worry about us. You just have a wonderful time tonight, you deserve a little bit of happiness.” 

“Great, I’ll talk to you later. Thanks for being so understanding about the flowers, and Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jared said as he ended the call with his mother. 

Pushing himself off the couch, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Okay you two, let’s go for our walk, then we have to get ready for our company,” he explained to his dogs as he grabbed their leashes. “I'll tell you about what happened today on our walk, the part I didn’t tell my mom you won’t believe it,” he said as he led the dogs outside, hoping things went well between himself and Jensen, because he could see himself easily falling for Jensen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google.


End file.
